


Voltron: Sheith Drabble Collection

by CalamityK



Series: Ask Fic Tumblr Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, clearing out from the tumblr purge, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: A collection of Sheith drabbles created from ask-prompts on tumblr.------All works inside were previously published on my tumblr and I am putting them here for others to enjoy as my tumblr is inactive.





	1. I've Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put the prompts at the top of every chapter.

Anon Said:  **One sentence prompt: “But I didn’t think anyone would want me with... all these scars.” Shiro x whoever you wanna Feel better! ~~cleandress-dirtymouth // ShoeUntied**

\---------

"But I didn’t think anyone would want me with…all these scars.”

Shiro hears the words echo like they didn’t just fall from his own lips. There’s only one other person in the chamber to hear them, and Shiro is suddenly too-aware of his body, of the damage done to it.

“I’ve  _always_  wanted you.”

Keith is facing him–too close–as he spits the reply between them. The words are bitter, laced with pent-up intent. His jacket is falling off one shoulder, and his tank top is ripped in places that Shiro can’t stop staring at.  _I did that_ , he thinks,  _we did that_.

One of Keith’s gloved hands is still gripping, too-tight, around the back of Shiro’s neck, and he can barely feel anything other than the heat of Keith on his lap, and the electric between them.

“ _But_.” He tries again, and his voice fizzles out when Keith’s hand moves up, yanking him back by the strands of his hair and forcing him to see the intensity in Keith’s violet eyes.

“ _No ‘buts’ Shiro_.” Keith’s voice is softer, edging closer as he presses in. “I get to decide what I want.”

“ _But_.” One final echo, and Shiro is helpless to the proximity of Keith’s breath.

“ _No_.” Keith hisses sharper this time, practically against Shiro’s lips. “I  _want you_ , Shiro. Scars won’t change that.”

Then their lips meet again, and Shiro burns, hoping–  _one day_ –he’ll believe the words that fall from Keith’s beautiful mouth.


	2. Can't Get Caught

 

**For the kisses prompt: sheith, 64**

[smolangrybeanyuriplisetsky](http://smolangrybeanyuriplisetsky-deac.tumblr.com/) Said:

_**#64: Being Unable to Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward** _

_**\------------------** _

 

Keith can’t remember how to breathe. 

Inhale.  _Hold_. Exhale. 

Shiro’s hand is burning a line up the back of his neck, tangling in his hair and yanking his head back, and Keith is  _gasping_. 

There are lips at his chin, his jaw, the shell of his ear, then  _finally they_  cover his own. 

There’s a shock, a static moment, where his brain catches up and his widened eyes fall shut, and he responds to it with all his might. Edging his tongue right along the seam of Shiro’s lips, because he wants to know what Shiro tastes like.

 _And he finds out_. He finds out what some part of him has always known. Shiro tastes like  _fear;_ likethe tentative moment right before falling through a worm hole, where your heart speeds up and the sound of blood in your own veins becomes deafening.

He tastes like the space that’s always been between them, _around them_ ; like  _want_ and  _ache_  and  _please-for-the-love-of-god_. 

Right there at the back of Shiro’s teeth Keith finds the flavor of don’t stop, don’t ever stop, and he finds it overwhelming.

Then it’s over, because they need  _air_ , but they manage to linger. Small pecks passing between them until they get the strength to pull all the way apart.

Keith has to coach himself again. Right his body, and slow his thoughts like he’s coming down from a high. Inhale. Exhale.  _Let go_.

But his fingers aren’t willing to unfurl from the front of Shiro’s uniform, and opening his eyes is like blinking away the weight of the universe.

When he does manage to lift the lids, it’s only half-way, and it looks like Shiro is having the same struggle. His soft gray gaze is hooded, and lingers a moment on Keith’s mouth before following the path of marks Keith can feel forming on his throat.

Keith wants to speak, to put some words between them so he isn’t tempted to just dive back into the unyielding velvet of Shiro’s mouth, but he doesn’t have to. 

“ _Keith_.”

 Shiro breathes his name, and it comes out broken. Then Keith sees the lines beside Shiro’s eyes deepen, and the weight of the air around them shifts to something different. Something  _heavier_. 

“ _We can’t do this_.”

“ _We can._ ” 

Keith’s own voice is weak, but his protest isn’t. He makes sure it holds everything that’s lingered in his heart for too long; baring it all with his eyes, and the way his fingers curl tighter against Shiro’s chest. 

“ _We just can’t get caught._ ”


	3. Missed You

Anon asked: **Missing someone for sheith**

\----------

"I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”

The words come out fragile, and Shiro stops dead in his tracks, looking back at Keith who has his head down and his eyes squeezed shut like he’s facing his biggest fears all at once. Shiro thinks maybe he is.

“I guess I just wanted to know if you missed me.”

And Shiro can’t move, can’t make his body turn any further, can’t make himself walk over and grab Keith the way he wants to. Can’t hold him the way the words make him need to.   
He feels the silence grow heavy, sees the minuscule way Keith stiffens as each second ticks past. There’s a scramble, when he sees a single tear slip down Keith’s cheek, where he rushes to make his brain work again, to kick start his swollen tongue.

“Y-yes.” Is all he manages to get out, as broken as he feels, and finally he turns around just in time for Keith’s gaze to snap upward and focus on him. “I missed you the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with my new updates find me on Twitter @Kingotabek.


End file.
